What is Weakness: The Price of Freedom
by CrazySprayer
Summary: The Power struggle for the Shikon Jewel has extended into Kagome's time, how will Inuyasha and Company deal with agents from the future and Naraku's machinations in the past. ON HOLD REWRITING CURRENTLYTell me which prologue is better and I will use it
1. Naraku

Disclaimer: These are not my charectors though I'm changing them so they should be, (just kidding don't hurt me)

I've decided to try to write this story in the style of my favorite fantasy author at least how I divide chapters. Bonus points if you can guess who it is. Don't get pissed at me for accuracy. I have watched the show but once in the past year. (That was just one awkward sentence but I'll keep it there.)

There isn't much dialog in this chapter and just if you're wondering italics are the thoughts of the chapter character's point of view.

Review and help me write a better story, especially tell me if you want some more imagery i've been too lazy to add much of it so far focusing on the story instead. I write these in like hour and post them online so please tell me if you think spending some more time on the story would help me. Wow this is a long author's note, here's the story.

Naraku

In his castle Naraku was fuming._ Over fifty years of waiting and searching all worthless. _Three days before Naraku had visited Midoriko's last surviving ancestor in order to learn the secret to unlocking the Shikon Jewel's ultimate power.

It had been a long journey to Shumishima, the chain of islands just north of Japan, following rumors to that old woman, luckily Inuyasha and rest of those wretched fools were tied up with finding his heart, Kohaku and Kagura had done well in keeping them busy but it was all for naught but not only that he had learned that all of his plots and machinations had been a waste of time for that old woman had told him the secret of the Shikon Jewel before he had ripped out her throat.

He had been fooled, tricked by legend and now he was the only one alive who knew truth. The more he thought about it the more he knew he could use this for his advantage. _I may not be able to use the Shikon Jewel myself but I still can make Inuyasha and his friends suffer._ He would take them one at a time; it was time to finish the job. _The slayer will be the first to die._

"Kagura, come here." As soon as he asked the wind witch came to his side.

"Naraku, what now," Kagura muttered._ Insolent _as _ever. _Naraku chuckled to himself and had to stop himself from laughing more as a visible shiver ran down Kagura. How easily he could manipulate these wretches. He told her what she had to do. Kagura was obviously surprised and that was just what he wanted. _Nobody must ever learn what I know, the curse of the Shikon Jewel._ What was formerly his goal would now only be a tool in the downfall of his enemies.

"Kohaku," Naraku called into the darkness, "I have something to show you."

The young boy walked towards him as oblivious as ever. Like always Naraku had to keep himself from stepping back in disgust. Kohaku represented everything he hated about mortals, _weakness,_ Kohaku was weak. He had killed not only his entire family but anyone he had tried to help since them but instead of facing this he had chosen to forget.

The boy's usefulness was tied up in the fact that he was the younger brother of the slayer. It was time for Naraku to finish them both at once together. Last time he had tried the slayer had held up when he had lost control of Kohaku, but this time he would take no chances.

"Kohaku come to me." Naraku said with a sinister smile.

"Yes, Naraku," the possessed boy droned came towards him. Naraku did what he had wanted to do since he had placed the jewel shard in Kohaku's back, drive a tentacle straight through his heart.

"Kagura resurrect the corpse and cover the wound with the boy's armor, don't let anyone know he's dead."

"Yes, Naraku as you wish." Kagura's reply had none of the impudence of earlier. _Fear is the greatest form of control._

"And Kagura, make sure you have him find her when she is alone, I wouldn't want her friends getting in the way."


	2. Inuyasha and Sango

Disclaimer: I don't own shit

Inuyasha

That wench was at it again. Her priorities were definitely fucked up. _How can she think that school thing is more important than finding the jewel? _Inuyasha didn't understand, Kagome seemed to care so much about people but she didn't seem to realize more people suffered every day she wasted. _Hey that might be a good argument._

"Kagome, do you think anything is more important than killing Naraku," yelled Inuyasha.

"School's important, if I don't pass this test I won't graduate," Kagome yelled back.

"Feh, what are your tests worth compared to people's lives, do you think that your time is more important than us here?" Inuyasha shouted, turning away from the girl. He smelled salt and turned to find Kagome crying immediately regretting his last words.

"Kagome," he whispered, about to apologize but she only said one word, "Sit" and ran sobbing back to the well leaving Inuyasha laying flat on his face and so he did what had becoming a tradition since the time he met Kagome.

Inuyasha stood and walked towards the Bone-Eater's well the same as always, but this time something was different, a stench of salty sweat combined with another sickeningly sweet smell. _Blood_. He focused his hearing in the direction of the smell and heard the clang of steel. _Sorry Kagome, there are more important things right now. _Suddenly a scream pierced the silent forest, a scream Inuyasha recognized. He yelled back, "Sango!"

(I'm thinking of making it Inu/San pairing, though I'll be focusing on the action more, I just think that their personalities fit better than Inuyasha's and Kagome's)

Sango (This chapter is almost all just a bloody battle.

A loud clang rang out across the quiet forest and once again the birds went flying. Sango was fighting for her life, from the time she saw Kohaku's eyes as he out of the forest she knew this fight would be different. It wasn't anger in those eyes, in fact it was the opposite, Kohaku's eyes were empty almost dead and Sango hadn't hesitated before fling her Hirakotsu in his direction. Now the enormous boomerang was lost somewhere in the forest. It was Sango's Katana against Kohaku's sickle-chain.

Kohaku threw his sickle at Sango which she easily dodged, surprising her with the mechanical motion which contrasted the usually fluid style Kohaku used. Sango didn't have time to think as Kohaku charged straight at her, weapon overhead and swung down aiming to cut her right down the middle. It was another predictable move and Sango easily rolled to her right side before parrying another attack of Kohaku. She danced around, easily avoiding all of Kohaku's attacks. Breathing hard, Sango realized that she couldn't keep this up with Kohaku's seemingly limitless endurance. Kohaku or what once was her brother jumped high into the air aiming to cut her in twain. Sango went down into a crouch before pushing up with all her might into the diving Kohaku. She missed his chest instead stabbing through her former brother's side into his kidney spinning him in midair. A deluge of blood fell on her face but she stood her ground determination in her eyes even as she winced from the blade that imbedded itself in her left shoulder. _Finally it's over my brother is at peace_.

Sango screamed as the blade in her shoulder flew out into the waiting hands of Kohaku. _How is he still alive, what did that monster Naraku do to him._ The combat resumed with Kohaku and Sango exchanging blow after blow as each attack was parried but something had changed. Sango felt her energy draining; she had been fighting for her life for half an hour and she felt herself weakening from the loss of blood from her wound. Though even more badly wounded Kohaku hadn't slowed a beat and Sango knew she had to end it now if she wanted to survive.

Her energy spent, running on pure unadulterated resolve Sango ducked under and sideways swipe that nearly decapitated her. Then she saw it, a split-second opening in Kohaku's defense. A miss would mean her death but Sango took the chance turning her blade around, cutting upwards, time seemed to stop and Sango saw her life flash before her eyes, living in the village with her father and brother, killing her first demon, the tragedy at Naraku's castle, fighting and then joining Inuyasha and then the sound of chain falling onto the ground. The kneeling Sango saw Kohaku's hand twitching on the ground his weapon still in its fingers. She slowly stood up paining and exhaustion wracking her body, lifting her sword with her uninjured hand. She looked into her brother's dark, dead eyes, whispering "I'm sorry but I will see you soon Kohaku," and turned her head as she felt her sword connecting with Kohaku's throat, her vision blurred and the last thing she heard was the thud of Kohaku's head falling onto the ground and somebody calling her name. Sango's vision faded to darkness as she collapsed into somebody's waiting arms.


	3. Yotam and Kagome

Disclaimer: First part is all mine, second part is mostly too

(Everything I know of Mossad is from the book Vengeance, which the movie Munich was based off of. The book is much better. This chapter is so short because it was my original prologue)

Yotam

It was a bright sunny day in Tokyo. People were everywhere each walking with a frenzied purpose as if the world depended on their job. Yotam despised it and yet there he blending into it perfectly. It had all started when he had joined Mossad. Before he had been training in the IAF (Israeli Air force) and looking back he had no idea why he had stopped. The sheer adrenaline rush of flying at supersonic speeds was incredible. _I didn't know what freedom was until I lost it_. _Now I have to follow this girl around, I feel like a pedophile._ Mossad had been everything but freeing, in fact it was the opposite. After one mission undercover, spying had gone from exhilarating to utterly terrifying and that was before he'd been introduced to Brakah.

Yotam walked slowly down the busy streets of Tokyo passing by the school just as the students were filing out. He found his mark and continued to slowly amble along. Everything had gone as planned but in his line of work there could be no margin of error, for someone is always watching.

Kagome

It was a beautiful day back at home. Something that had unnerved Kagome at the beginning of her travels back in time was how when passing through time one moment there could be a monsoon and the next there wouldn't be a cloud in the sky. _A_ _Monsoon is a seasonal wind in Africa, no… South America_, _gaah, I'm never gonna pass that ecology class._ Kagome grabbed a book from her backpack and took a passing glance at a man walking by. _I swear I saw that guy earlier. _Kagome paused but just ignored the thought and stuck her nose back in the textbook.

"Hi, Mom, I'm home!" Kagome called as she opened the door to her home. It wasn't the biggest house on the block, far from it but it was enough for her mother, brother and grandfather to live comfortably. Her mother walked into the living room with her daily question, "Kagome, how was your day at school?"

Kagome replied with the usual, "It was fine," before sprawling out on the couch in front of the TV after a long day of school. "Oh, Kagome dear, that boy Hojo sent you some more medicine. It's in a box on the kitchen table." Kagome smiled to herself. Hojo was always going out of his way to help the "sick" Kagome. _I wonder if he feels as forced into our relationship as I do. _ A sharp knock on the door took Kagome out of her thoughts. "Mom, I got it," she yelled out and went to the door. She opened it and gasped as she saw the same man she thought had been following her earlier.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, somewhat rudely. The man didn't reply to her question. He was tall, much taller than Kagome. He was also foreign, though Kagome couldn't begin to guess where he was from. The man looked to her neck where the Jewel Shards lay attached to a choker and asked her in fluent Japanese but an unfamiliar accent "Where did you get those?" "I found then." Kagome said meekly, berating herself for not thinking of a story. "And where did you happen to find them?"

Kagome thought quickly, _maybe this guy can tell lies when I say them, I should tell the truth. _"I found them in the old well in my backyard," she said thinking herself quite clever. The man didn't say anything but just walked into her yard and up to the Bone-Eater's well. She was about to yell at him to stop but he pulled something out of a small bag that was tied around his waist. Kagome saw a flash of purple light and fell to her knees as she was overcome with an ear-splitting headache. The man didn't stop but just jumped into the well and the pain was gone. Kagome looked up but the man was gone and the well was empty. _I guess I have to go in after him, I bet Inuyasha has already stopped him._ Knowing she had no other option Kagome jumped into the well back to the chaotic sengoku jidai.

Fun Fact: Everything I know about sengoku jidai comes from shogun total war.


	4. Sango

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (do I really have to write this, I'm just doing it cause I've seen everyone else do it.) This is my first attempt writing anything involving angst, my usual writing outside of this is mostly just dark humor and making fun of shit.

Sango

Sango awoke to the sound of chirping birds in her bed. _Was it all just a dream, is Kohaku still alive?_ She tried pulling herself up, but yelped in pain as her muscles ached from the recent battle. Somebody must have heard it because she heard footsteps and turned to see Miroku open the door.

"Sango you're finally awake." Miroku looked elated but exhausted. _He must have brought me here after my fight with Kohaku. _Just thinking of her brother almost brought tears to Sango's eyes. She had tried so hard, risked her life and the lives of others on the faint hope that she might rescue her brother from Naraku's evil grasp. _I should have just ended it when I had the chance, Inuyasha couldn't have stopped me, I was just too weak_. She had seen Kohaku kill people and he had probably killed others in the service of Naraku and it was her weakness that had let that happen. _Was my life or the life of my brother worth more than anyone else's?_ Miroku's voice lifted Sango from her thoughts.

"Are you okay? Inuyasha wouldn't say what happened to you."

"Miroku..." She winced in pain even speaking hurt. "I realized that I had been making a huge mistake and so I finished it."

"Finished what?" Miroku was confused, _and he should be Inuyasha didn't tell him anything._ Sango stopped, saying it aloud would make it permanent while otherwise it was just a dream. "I killed him, Kohaku, my brother." Miroku instinctively recoiled, _what else would he do, I just told him I killed my own brother._ Kohaku and her had both been killed living on borrowed time until she had been forced to kill him. _I t deserve to die, both for killing my brother and for letting him live._

Sango slowly stood on her feet nearly losing her balance. "Sango are you sure you should be walking?" asked the concerned Miroku. She forced a smile and told him everything was fine and that she only wanted some fresh air. Sango walked into her room, stripping off her slayer armor and dressing in her kimono. _I don't deserve to die as a demon-slayer, I couldn't save my village, my father or even my little brother. _Sango picked up her sword and turned to her Hirakotsu. It had been her grandfather's weapon handed down to the first female slayer in her family line after she killed her first demon. It showed, more than anything her status as a demon-slayer,_ and I failed in my duty_. Sango took her sword and sliced down with all her might splitting the boomerang in two leaving and second thoughts in the dust.

The sun shown on her face as the trees parted into a clearing. It seemed so peaceful; nobody could tell that there had been a battle here only a day before. _Inuyasha must have buried the body, I will miss him, I will miss them all, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Kirara (Whatever the thing's name is) and even Shippo. _Sango hadn't seen Shippo or Kirara since she had told her demon companion to fly Shippo to safety while she took care of Kohaku (Hehe I kinda just forgot about them) but it didn't matter, nothing did. Sango raised her sword to her heart and whispered, "I'm sorry," tears streaming down her face.


	5. Inuyasha

Disclaimer: Everything is mine, mine I tell thee

(I'm assuming the nobody will do anything about this)

Give me help, I don't know how to post a story with good spacing.

I just want to tell my loyal readers (you actually exist don't you, you're not just a figment of my imagination, right?) that the chapters are not in chronological order, for example the chapter with Yotam (took the name from the recent Israeli basketball player drafted) and Kagome doesn't take place before the next chapter but before (Otherwise Kagome would be in the feudal age for the next chapter), now with all the characters in the same place I will put the chapters in order. It's confusing but the Song of Ice and Fire series is amazing and uses this same format. Also be warned, like those books I'm willing to kill off anyone, even main characters (though that would be later in the story). Nobody is Safe HAHAHAHAHAH! Okay my long rant is over though it will probably be longer than the chapter itself.

Inuyasha

"What are talking about, Monk, where did she go." _How could that idiot monk do let her go, she was obviously deranged even I could see that._ The Monk was hiding something and Inuyasha was intent on finding what it was.

"Inuyasha, I don't think that we have the right to tell Sango what to do. She has made her decision and though I disagree I will stand by her." Miroku's voice quivered, "I'm willing to do this because I love her." Inuyasha couldn't move for a second. _If Miroku is willing to tell me all of this now it means I could already be too late._ Inuyasha wasted no time, breaking a hole in the hut's wall running into the forest following the scent of tears leaving the broken man behind him.

Inuyasha, knew exactly where she was going, _it's where she killed him. It doesn't matter what I have to do but I'm going to stop her, whether she wants me to or not._ Miroku's decision disgusted Inuyasha, how could someone claim to love a woman and then let her commit suicide, _weakness._ None of the others could possibly understand what he could he had suffered more than any of them could ever imagine, even when they saw part of it in front of their eyes, _but there's no time for that now, I just have to stop Sango from making the biggest mistake of her life._

The clearing was coming into view, and kneeling there just as he had found her only a day before was Sango, her eyes closed, her sword at her chest ready to thrust into her heart. Something about this revolted Inuyasha, the same way Miroku's choice had, and so with a sneer on his face he said the first thing that came to his mind, "Feh."

Hah, I bet you didn't see that coming you silly girls were thinking that I'd make Inuyasha all nice and shit all of a sudden, Sucka's! (Sorry I'm drunk right now)


	6. Yotam and Sango

Sorry for my last update, please don't take it to heart and continue reading, I was drunk but I still shouldn't have written such a shitty chapter, anyway back to the story. This is my longest chapter yet, Hooray! please give me lots of reviews

Yotam

The well was dank and dark but Yotam could see a clouded sky overhead, quite different from the sunny day he had just left. There was nothing else he could do but climb out. The well was poorly built and the spaces between the bricks made it easy. As he jumped out into a forest clearing completely different from the bustling city he had left only moments ago. He looked around and saw a small boy, easily distinguished as a demon due to his furry red tail.

"Who are you, and what did you do with Kagome," the boy asked menacingly, _at least as menacingly as a little kid could be, even if he is a demon._

"I'm Kagome's cousin; I fell into her well and ended up here." The kid didn't even flinch but stayed fully on his guard. It was just then that Yotam realized what he was staring at, it wasn't his foreign face but it was the sword hilt over his shoulder. _The kid must be seeing through my illusion, I have no choice now but to take him down. _Yotam pulled out his pistol and fired into the boy, who screamed out, "Kilala!" before slumping to the ground.

Yotam heard a loud growl behind him and turned to see an enormous flaming demon cat's paw swiping across his chest sending him flying back. Yotam caught himself in a backwards roll and raised his gun to find a paw in front of his unarmored face. Yotam froze and so did the cat.

"I didn't hurt the kid he's alright," Yotam calmly told the cat. _What am I doing talking to animals; this job is driving me crazy._ However much to Yotam's surprise the cat turned its head and saw the kid's chest rising slowly in deep slumber and then even more to his surprise the cat lowered its paw.

"That's nice but I can't be followed," and Yotam pulled the trigger once, stunning the intelligent animal and pulled again, leaving the fallen cat sleeping in the soft grass, two darts protruding from its body, while he walked away. The encounter had left him unnerved, a kid and his pet had almost beaten him in combat. The kid had seen through his armor's illusion so easily, leaving his greatest advantage, disguise almost worthless. Yotam stared down as the grey t-shirt and jeans he appeared to be wearing disappeared leaving his black, weapon strapped nano-composite armor. _No wonder so many field agents don't use the armor; I thought they just felt it took the skill out of spying. _

It hadn't been Yotam's spying skill that had earned him a spot in Brakah but it had been when he had discovered that the leader of the Aum Shinrikyo, a Japanese terrorist group that had a hand in funding several Middle Eastern Terrorist groups, was a demon. It had only been due to the quick thinking of a Japanese agent that he was alive today. _And now Tadahito(Goooch should have been an allstar)is dead and all he could leave me was a name and this._ Yotam felt the pouch for the familiar crystal inside, he had no idea what it was or why it was important, only that he couldn't let any demon get their hands on it. Yotam left the clearing and walked along a forest path that would hopefully lead him to some answers. He nearly fainted in surprise when he recognized the first traveler him came across.

(Guess who it is)

Sango

Inuyasha's words had filled her with anger. He hadn't tried to stop her, he had just made fun of her. For some reason Sango felt like she had to convince Inuyasha that she had the right to make her own decisions. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I don't deserve to live, I failed my father, my village and my brother, I've suffered more than you could imagine."

Inuyasha, didn't even answer her, he just burst out laughing. He had already said what he thought of her suffering, "Feh" and now was just taunting her further. It was taking all of Sango's discipline to keep her from attacking the bastard. _What kind of person would do that when I'm like this._ Sango knew exactly what kind of person, _a demon_.

She screamed at him, "You've shown your true colors, your nothing more than a heartless demon."

"You know what Sango, I never thought you were so weak, pathetic even," Inuyasha's words dripped poison, infuriating her. _How could he do such a thing I thought he was my friend._

"How am I pathetic?" Sango started to say but the half-demon cut her off, "You know what Sango, I wish I was in your situation, I wish that I had a brother that would make me this depressed if I killed him, instead of one whose death would mean nothing, None human, not you, Miroku or even Kagome can understand what it is like to be me, to be alone, with nobody who would take you in, and even then it gets better. When I finally found somebody to take me in, she betrayed me and tried to kill me. That is why you are pathetic, when life gets hardest it is then when you show your true self and from what I've seen your true self is weak"

_Inuyasha is calling me weak? Well I'll just show him how weak I really am._ Sango charged Inuyasha swinging her blade wildly. He jumped forward tackling her legs out from under her and pinning her on the ground. Sango screamed death threats at him and spat in his Inuyasha's calm face, to which he responded, "I guess you aren't that weak after all."

Sango realized what he had done, how he had saved her life, for a second time, and embraced him, tears flowing from her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha seemed tense at first but soon he was even hugging her back. She felt relaxed, Inuyasha was a true friend and although it he was kind of loutish at times he had a good heart he was a free spirit and Sango hoped that never changed.

Sango looked up to Inuyasha's golden eyes and was surprised to see a look of terror, his eyes focusing on something right behind them. Somebody or something had caught them completely off guard.

HAHAHA I end with cliff-hangers and I wonder if you can guess what is happening and who these people are.


	7. Kagome

Kagome

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Back when we left Kagome, she was chasing Yotam through the well._

Kagome stood up at the bottom of the well, the chirping of many birds and the overcast sky meant that she had indeed gone back the feudal age. Kagome's mind was full of questions about the man who had gone through the well before her. Who was he, how did he know about her, and what was that light? The feudal era and her home had always been different worlds, one was full of demons and magic and the other as she had always taken for granted was "normal". Now, however her preconceptions were shattered. The man, or demon or whatever he was at the root of all of this and once she found what Inuyasha had done with him she could ask him all about this.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome called out from the well but there was no answer. _Maybe they took him back to Kaede and are talking to him now. _Another darker thought crossed her mind, _maybe Inuyasha killed him_ but it quickly fled, the only time Inuyasha had killed humans was in the throes of his demonic transformation which he had long since found how to control. So Kagome began to climb out of the well. It didn't take long, over the four years she had spent traveling to sengoku jidai she had gotten pretty strong, especially with all the traveling and fighting she had had to do. (Hah same word twice)

Kagome pulled herself up the over the top of the well and nearly fell back down. Kiara and Shippo were lying on the ground each with a dart sticking out of their bodies. She ran over to them, tears beginning to flow from her eyes. _That monster how could he kill a child_.

She touched Shippo's face, normally so full of energy, now it looked like he was sleeping. Kagome double-took, both Shippo's and Kiara's chests rose and fell with silent breath. _They were only sleeping darts._ Kagome pulled the darts from her friends and picked them both up in her arms (Kiara was in tiny form) to take them back to Kaede. Then she heard something. Kagome stopped, the sound came again, _it's Inuyasha he's in trouble._ Inuyasha was yelling but the words were indecipherable. Kagome softly laid the sleeping Shippo and Kiara on the soft grass, they were just beginning to awaken but there was no time to lose.

Kagome ran through the woods, dodging roots and branches as she made her way to Inuyasha's voice. She found him in a clearing but it wasn't what she expected. Inuyasha wasn't fighting for his life but he wasn't alone, he was with a woman. _Inuyasha had almost gotten her and Shippo killed because he had to spend time with Kikyo. That bastard, he's gonna regret this. _Inuyasha looked up from the embrace he was sharing with Kikyo for just a moment before she screamed, "Sit, Sit, Sit" at the top of her lungs anger raging through her.

Inuyasha face planted onto the ground, creating a large hole in the soft earth. Then Kagome noticed something was wrong, first in her worry for Inuyasha and then in her anger at him, she hadn't paid attention to Kikyo. Not seeing any of the customary soul collectors, Kagome knew she had a terrible mistake and turned to the woman who she thought had been Kikyo to find an angry demon slayer looking down at her.

AN/

I was going to answer my reviewers but I really wanted to get this chapter out of the way so I'll do it during my next update.


	8. Chapter 9

Disclaimizzle: I'm broke bitch (AKA I don't own shit)

One of my reviewers asked why Sango was angry, well here's an answer, Kagome just sat Inuyasha for no reason (at least to her) after

he saved her life, you'd be pissed, wouldn't you?

Short Chapter but I feel bad not having written anything in a while

Inuyasha

Inuyasha pulled himself up from the ground, spitting the dirt out of his mouth. A light rain had started to fall out on the forest clearing and

the ground was beginning to grow moist.

Kagome, _that wench, _was talking to Sango whose angry glare brought a short-lived smile to his face. _Finally somebody takes my side._

Kagome must have just noticed that he had stood up because she ran towards him.

"Inuyasha are you alright, I'm real sorry."

"Your sorry, what the fuck did you sit me for?"

Kagome blushed and she spoke at a frenzied pace, "Inuyasha it's just that, well, Shippo and Kiara were attacked and I saw Sango and I

thought, well that you were with Kikyo, I'm really sorry I didn't mean…"

Inuyasha didn't give her time to finish. "So let me get this straight, you thought it would be alright to sit me because I was with Kikyo and

you also sit me whenever Koga comes sniffing by, well that's just fucking great." Kagome stood with her mouth open as if she were

trying to speak but couldn't think of anything to say.

Inuyasha grabbed the beads around is neck, feeling the slight electric shock that came every time he touched them with his hands. "I'm

going to see if Kaede will take this fucking thing off my neck." And he walked away leaving the two girls in the clearing.

Naraku

"Hmmm, so Kohaku failed did he." Naraku said to Kagura. He always felt that he worked much better if he could talk to another living

breathing being even if they were only an incarnation of his flesh. "No matter Kagura, I didn't really think that would work."

The two walked down the end of the castle's hall where Naraku opened the door. His lips turned up into a smile as he heard Kagura

gasp next to him. Naraku was staring eye to eye at a perfect clone, well almost perfect. There were only two differences between

Naraku and his clone. First was that the clone was missing Naraku's knowledge of the Shikon Jewel's true nature. Second was the

clone's insatiable hunger gather all the shards as fast as possible.

Perhaps the clone would kill Inuyasha, perhaps in its defeat Inuyasha would win the whole Jewel but either way Inuyasha would suffer.


	9. Sota's Escape

Disclaimer: This is not mine, well all of it isn't just most

Yo my furious frenzied fans who need to review (Just one please!) its back to modern times.

Sota

It was another boring day at school for Sota. How come it was that Kagome was always the lucky one? Why couldn't he have an adventure for once? His sister got to hang out with Inuyasha fighting demons and saving the world, while he had to go through the life of a normal kid.

Sota turned the corner, he was almost home, the same boring home he came back to every day. But something was wrong, Sota felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle. It was the car, a strange black car was parked right in front of the house. Not only that but the black car was oddly familiar, like an old childhood friend who he only remembered in some distant memory.

As he drew closer to home, he slowed, taking careful, silent steps. "There's nothing, to worry about, I'm just being paranoid." Sota told himself trying to rid himself of his illogical fears. As he walked up to the door Sota glanced through the window, and immediately dropped down to the ground to avoid being seen. In the room were two men holding guns up to his mom and grandpa and a dark-haired woman in an all black military uniform questioning them. _That was the same black car that took dad away._ Sota would have scolded himself for not remembering if it hadn't been such a desperate situation. _Well I'm older now, this time I'll stop them._ Sota quietly crawled to the door, and slowly opened the mail slot. He heard a female voice he didn't recognize.

"Higurashi, now this is your last chance, tell me where the Israeli went, I know you don't want to end up like your husband. You know first hand what happens to traitors."

Sota heard a crack and a cry of pain. He was shaking with anger, they hit her, hit his mom.

"I don't know anything." Her voice was little more than a whimper. "I have no idea what this is about, I'm sorry just please leave my family alone."

"Yes your family. Where could they be? Especially your daughter, you know what I seem to recognize her from somewhere." The woman stopped her taunting interrogation to command her men. "Search the area for any disruptions in the time latency."

Sota looked through the window, the two men had left, leaving the unarmed woman

alone. This was his chance. He and his mom could overpower her and get them to leave their family alone. Sota charged through the door.

He ran towards his mom's room but heard her scream. "Sota run, she's a demon, go get your sister and Inuyasha!" The woman turned and Sota could see the red eyes and sharp fangs that marked her as a demon and so Sota ran out of the house, afraid to look back after hearing the door explode behind him.

Out of breath he reached the well house. Bending down to pick up hidden Jewel Shard Kagome had left behind, he heard the demon telling her men to "Go get the kid!" his escape was a small consolation for the demon having his mom in her clutches. The door of the well house opened behind him and a raspy voice said, "I got you now,"

Sota did the only thing he could; he dove headfirst into the well. And he promised himself that he would get his family back no matter the cost.

Kagome

When we last left Kagome Inuyasha had stormed off leaving her with Sango in the forest.

"aargh, that stubborn, childish…" Kagome began, more to herself than Sango, who put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, I think you should listen to Inuyasha, he does have a point, you **do** sit him whenever Koga comes around."

"I know, I feel terrible but I already apologized, I don't know what else to do."

"Kagome you know exactly what you need to do."

Sango knew her all too well, she knew exactly what she needed to do, it was just that she didn't want to do it. There were to many problems, what if Inuyasha wouldn't let her go back home, what if he was cruel to Shippo and most importantly what if he transformed

They walked back together to the village and Kaede looking for Inuyasha exchanging small talk. _I wonder what Sango and Inuyasha were doing alone in the woods, could it be that she too has feelings for him?_ Kagome hoped that wasn't true, it was for Inuyasha to have Kikyo it was another for him to have Sango too._ It probably was nothing, he was just being nice to her after Miroku went after some other girls._ Kagome let thoughts of _but this is Inuyasha we're talking about _go out of her head. Inuyasha was usually an arrogant lout but he was right. The necklace had to go.

One last note, I used to think that I was going to write a inusan fic but now i'm not so sure and i'm just going to add the pairings as they go along + more violence in the future, (i'm getting bored trying to write romantic stuff)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't need it this is all my stuff, so far

Please read and review my story and don't worry everyone's favorite characters will be here soon.

Prologue:

_Modern Day Japan_

Tadahito (Go White Sox) and his partner Gaziro were of the Kemptai, the section of the Japanese Intelligence Service focusing on the supernatural. It was their mission to find the remaining part of the Ambrakaim Crystal and destroy it. A crescent moon shown down upon them as they reached their destination, an abandoned warehouse on Tokyo's docks. A quick inspection showed the building was sealed from scrying just as the informant had promised and so they entered into the foreboding darkness.

"Gaziro," Tadahito whispered, "do you hear that." A strange noise was coming from just in front of him. Gaziro didn't answer but quietly grabbed a flare from inside his jacket. Tadahito squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light and he looked forward at the dim silhouette of what appeared to be some monstrous beast. It growled and leapt at him before he had time to pull his gun.

He jumped backwards avoiding most of the swipe that tore the front of his jacket and left deep scratches in his skin. The doglike monster (Think Ghostbusters) turned to finish him off. Tadahito stood frozen with fear as the beast charged again. A gunshot echoed through the dark building and the monster slumped onto the ground a bullet between the eyes.

"What was that," a shaken Tadahito asked his partner.

"I don't know, but pull out your gun, we have to get out of here," whispered Gaziro. Low growls began coming from all around them the were more of those things and they were coming. So Tadahito did the only thing he could, he ran.

The door they entered from had been sealed and although they had taken out several of the monsters there were dozens of them infesting the warehouse. _It was all a setup to get rid of me, for what I know about the crystal._ Tadahito lit his last flare, revealing a door right in front of him. "Get in, I'll hold them off," Gaziro coughed, blood flowing from his many wounds. Tadahito didn't say anything to his partner and friend just pounded fists and opened the door.

The room was empty and Tadahito cursed there would be no escape, his knowledge would die with him. He looked around, it was a dead end, there was a broken window but it was far out of reach. _Wait a broken window, that means the room isn't sealed, I can call for help._ As he started calling for back up, he heard gunshots from just outside the room. They had found Gaziro.

Tadihito knew what he had to do. He had to tell somebody so they could finish the search. He couldn't call his superiors, this incident had proven that there was a double agent within their midst. There was a scream from outside, a death scream Gaziro was dead. The beasts began to pound on the door so Tadahito made a call to his other boss, the one who had saved him from the fire that took his parents, the one who he had been spying for ever since he made the Kemptai. He told his boss everything, hung up the phone, pulled out his gun and turned to meet his fate.


End file.
